ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shochi Sentai Variranger
Shochi Sentai Variranger(Action Squadron Variranger) is the name of the 40th Super Sentai season, and it marks the 40th Anniversary of the Super Sentai franchise. The motif is unknown, but what is known that this team can use the power of all fictional pop-culture action heroes, even other than Super Sentai. PLOT: Josh Holo and the previous 39 Super Sentai teams, came from our dimension to another one, to help its denizens defend themselves from one of the Damus Segments, the Satanic Army Abiguar. When things get harder, a whole bunch of fictional heroes, led by Autobots Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Ironhide, aid Josh Holo and the Sentai teams against Abiguar. The fleet sure was overwhelming, but with all of their power, they were able to take down the Abiguar army. But, it came with a price: all of the action heroes, except Josh and AkaRanger, all lost their lives and turned into Herogurines(any dead Super Sentai team will have Ranger Keys scattered). So, Josh and AkaRanger selected five extraordinary civilians of this dimension to train them for in case one or more of the Damus Segments return. When two Damus Segments, Satanic Army Abiguar and their rival: the Shadow Realm Utaros, come to our dimension to conquer it, Josh Holo and the AkaRanger FINALLY turned their five students into: Variranger. They use the Herogurines to transform into various action heroes, and wield their power against evil! VARIRANGERS: Sakurai/VariRed-team leader Tenta/VariGreen-team infantry Hinata/VariPink-team strategist Koji/VariBlue-team commander Goro/VariYellow-team muscle GEAR: Shochanner-morphing device. Depending on what Herogurine they use, they also use these ultimate powers to do certain things, like summoning the VariLiner. They also use the Shochanners to take forms of action heroes by the corresponding Herogurines. All Shochanners can hold up to 4 Herogurines. Herogurines-magical devices that are all left of the fallen heroes. They are mini action figures that go from a little box that pops open into a character. Their belt buckles can only hold up to 4 Herogurines. WEAPONS: VariGuns/VariRods-sidearms of the Varirangers. If they like, they can plug in any Herogurine for more power. VariBuster-all five sidearms of the Varirangers combine into this weapon. To launch the final attack, five or less Herogurines that correspond to a certain franchise have to be plugged in, then to pull the trigger. ALLIES: Josh Holo-a brave man armed with magic and a rifle. He is the Variranger's father figure and trainer. Along with Aka Ranger, he miracously survived the Great War against Abiguar. Aka Ranger-leader of the very first Super Sentai team: Himitsu Sentai Goranger! He is also a trainer to the Varirangers, and Josh's subordinate. Fergie-a cat-like alien who is the team's maid and cook. She is a little shy sometimes. Heap O'Calorie-a recruited cop from Chicago with a serious weight problem according to his hunger issues, he also enjoys stealing fruits from an outdoor grocery market nor fruit stand. just determine this is another parody of Andy Devine in this series franchise. VILLAINS: Satanic Army Abiguar The Satanic Army Abiguar is an unholy organization run by both demos and aliens who sought out to rule our world. While chasing the Variranger through dimension through dimension, they recruit fictional villains to become their monsters. Utaros did the same thing as well. DaeJa-leader of Abiguar, the main antagonist of the season, and one of Satan's most trusted servants. The main reason why Abiguar chose to conquer our dimension because he heard that his master is sealed by Josh Holo, and seeks revenge on him. At first, we see him as an amulet that talks. Luana-an alien child who works for DaeJa. She may be like a 9-year-old girl, but she couldn't be taken lightly. She constantly wears the DaeJa amulet around her. She is the second-in-command of Abiguar. Beeper-Luana's bodyguard who is a dim-witted robot. Dazogs-foot soldiers of Abiguar. They reassemble red/green gremlins. Utaros has those foot soldiers as well. Gorgayles-flying gunnerships that the Dazogs pilot, only those who are members of Abiguar. These reassemble gargoyles. Shadow Realm Utaros Shadow Realm Utaros is an evil empire who are rivals with Abiguar, mostly due to the fact that they acquired the Dazog army without their approval. Just like Abiguar, they can give fictional villains power to become their monsters. Trizun-leader of Utaros, and is a master swordsman. He is Mereda's twin brother. Mereda-commander of Utaros, and is an expert sorceress. She is Trizun's twin sister. Dazogs-foot soldiers of Utaros. They reassemble red/green gremlins. Abiguar, the original owners, had these foot soldiers as well. Manticycles-motorcycles that the Dazogs ride on, only those who are members of Utaros. These reassemble manticores. MECHA: VariLiner: the Variranger's base of operations, as well as the bullet train that can travel through other worlds. To summon it for a giant-villain battle, the Varirangers use Transformers' ultimate power to call it for battle. *VariFlyers: what all five of the VariLiner cars transform into, by using Gatchaman's ultimate power to do so. Perfect for aerial battles. *VariMajin: what the VariLiner turns into, using Mobile Suit Gundam's power to do so. The red car ecomes the head, chest, and torso, the blue car becomes the left leg, the green car becomes the right arm, the yellow car becomes the right leg, and the pink and white car becomes the left arm. GadgetGyro: a helicopter that Penny and Brain pilot. When the Varirangers use Inspector Gadget's ultimate power, it combines. *GadgetVariMajin(combo of VariMajin and GadgetGyro) Pikachu: a Pokemon that usually fights as a Super Smash Bros. character. Armed with mushrooms and Pokeballs. when the Varirangers use Nintendo's ultimate power, the Pokemon combines with this mecha. *NintenVariMajin(combo of VariMajin and Pikachu) GiantCyclone: a giant sports bike modeled after Kamen Rider Ichigo's Cyclone cycle. When the Varirangers use Kamen Rider's ultimate power, the VariMajin hops on the GiantCyclone to not only ride it, but become another robo. *RiderVariMajin(1st combo of VariMajin and GiantCyclone)*It's first seen in Variranger! Eigem! Toei Hero Cross: The Movie! *UltraVariMajin(2nd combo of VariMajin and GiantCyclone)*While in RiderVariMajin, the Varirangers use Ultraman's ultimate power to activate that combo. MOVIES AND TEAMUPS: *Variranger! Eigem! Toei Hero Cross: The Movie! *Variranger vs Royanger: Super Sentai Mega Crisis! *Variranger: The Keymaster and the Hearts of the Worlds! HEROGURINES: Variranger: VariRed, VariGreen, VariPink, VariBlue, VariYellow Transformers(G1 only): Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide Power Rangers(MMPR only): Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger Marvel: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Elektra, Captain America, Wolverine Gatchaman: Ken, Ryū, Jinpei, Jun, Jō Mobile Suit Gundam: Mobile Suit Gundam Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget Nintendo: Mario, Luigi, Samus, Link, Kirby, Captain Falcon Thundercats: Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro Kamen Rider(1971 only): Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo Ultraman: Ultraman Star Wars: Luke Skywalker Chaotic: Maxxor, Intress, Tangath Toborn Yin Yang Yo!: Yin, Yang Pucca: Pucca, Garu T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell Beast King GoLion: GoLion Naruto: Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji Masters of the Universe: He-Man, Mekaneck, Teela, Stratos, Ram-Man, Flipshot Atomic Betty: Atomic Betty Super Sentai(Goranger only): Aka Ranger, Mido Ranger, Momo Ranger, Ao Ranger, Ki Ranger Dragon Ball Z: Goku, Trunks, Vegeta Avatar: The Last Airbender: Aang Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Chiro, Otto, Nova, Sprx-77, Gibson Kingdom Hearts: Sora G.I. Joe: Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes Bakugan: Drago Godzilla: Godzilla Captain Planet: Captain Planet Beyblade: Dragoon DC: Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Jonah Hex, Martian Manhunter, Grifter (former WildC.A.T.S) Harry Potter: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Heromine Granger Peter Pan: Peter Pan Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon Captain Flamingo: Captain Flamingo Popeye: Popeye Kick-Ass: Kick-Ass Space Ghost: Space Ghost Birdman: Birdman Battletoads: Rash, Pimple, Zitz SuperTed: SuperTed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Ralphael Go-Bots: Leader-1 Kikaider: Kikaider Zvatt: Zvatt Underdog: Underdog Avatar: Rai'uk Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro Megaman: Megaman, Zero, Bass Gamera: Gamera Chouseishin Gransazer: Sazer-Tarious, Sazer-Mithras, Sazer-Lion Hellboy: Hellboy Hero: 108: Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, Mighty Ray Inuyasha: Inuyasha Kaiketsu Lion-Maru: Lion-Maru Robocop: Robocop Pretty Cure: Cure Black, Cure White The Mask: The Mask Pac-Man: Pac-Man The World Ends With You: Neku Mazinger Z: Mazinger Z Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Prince Valiant: Prince Valiant Sketchers heroes: Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, Elastika Akumaizer 3: Xavitan, Evil, Gabara Space Sheriff Gavan: Gavan Devilman: Devilman Silverhawks: Quicksilver, Copper Kidd, Steelheart, Colonel Bluegrass, Steelwill Inhumanoids: Herc Armstrong, Derek Bright, Sandra Shore, Sabre Jet, Auger Gekko Kamen: Gekko Kamen Tron: Kevin Flynn Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot: Big Guy, Rusty Adventure Time: Finn, Jake Astro Boy: Astro Boy Ultraforce: Contrary, Pixx, Amber Hunt, Black Knight, Hardcase Kinikkuman: Kinikkuman GeGeGe no Kitaro: Kitaro Inazuman: Inazuman Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom Kung-Fu Panda: Po The Toxic Avenger: Toxic Avenger Batfink: Batfink Deltora Quest: Lief Bionicle: Tahu, Onua, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu Cyborg 009: Joe Shimamaru, Chang Changku, Françoise Arnoul, Jet Link, Geromino Jr. Mighty Mouse: Mighty Mouse Biker Mice From Mars: Throttle, Vinnie, Modo Halo: Master Chief Banjo-Kazooie: Banjo and Kazooie Earthworm Jim: Earthworm Jim The Tick: Tick, Arthur Klonoa: Klonoa Rambo: Rambo Arcana Studios: Simon (aka El Arsenal), Kade Samuri Showdown: Haohmaru Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser: Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser Zorro: Generation Z: Scarlett Whip Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck Star Musketeer Bismark: Richard Lancelot, Bismarck Pirates of Dark Waters: Ren, Ioz, Tula Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa: Marshall Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude,The Cowlorado Kid Huntik: Secrets & Seekers: Caliban, Baselaird, Sabriel, Kilthane, Breaker, Overlos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Star Platinum, Silver Chariot Legend of the Dragon: Ang Jouyen Redakai: Conquer the Kairu: Metanoid, Harrier Swat Kats The Radical Squadron: T-Bone, Razor El Chapulin Colorado: El Chapulin Colorado Ratchet & Clank Future: Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn Apogee, Cronk, Zephyr Defenders of the Earth: Mandrake the Magician Cosmic Quantum Ray: Robbie Shipton, Ray Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, Galadria Bravestarr: Marshall Bravestarr Skeleton Warriors: Prince Lightstar, Talyn, Grimskull, Ursak the Guardian Tekkaman: The Space Knight: Tekkaman Asterix: Asterix Robotix: Argus Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y. P. D.: Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y. P. D. Generator Rex: Generator Rex Image Comics: Savage Dragon, Spawn, Witchblade, The Darkness, Super Patriot Galtar and the Golden Lance: Galtar Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myth & Legends: Sh'lainn Blaze The Black Cauldron: Taran M. D. Geist: M. D. Geist WildC.A.T.S.: Spartan, Zealot, Warblade Conan the Barbarian: Conan the Barbarian Legend of Himiko: Imari The Brown Hornet: The Brown Hornet C.O.P.S.: Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Sundown Tokyo Mew Mew: Ichigo Momomiya Starcom: The US Space Force: Colonel Paul “Crowbar” Corbin Ninjak: Ninjak Adventures of Galaxy Rangers: Zachary Fox, Gooseman, Niko, Walter Hatford Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors: Jayce Splatterhouse: Mutant Rick God of War: Kratos Capcom: Guile, Chun-Li, Guy, Mike Haggar, Ryu, Maki, Nathan Spencer, Carlos Miyamoto Black Lightning: Dmitriy Maykov/Black Lightning Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers: Sun Slammer Super Inggo and the Super Group: Super Inggo Grim Ghost: Grim Ghost Dino-Riders: Questar Judge Dredd: Judge Dredd Drake of the 99 Dragons: Drake of the 99 Dragons Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi Jaka Sembung: Jaka Sembung CAMEOS: Captain Warsaw, Elementa, Arrowhead, Probe, Nitrogeneticka, and Lord Axenmorth-members of The Light Force and good friends of Josh Holo who helped him survive the Great War against Abiguar with Josh's confidence as they miracously defeated the War ages ago. OPENING AND CLOSING THEMES: Japanese Opening Theme: "Shochi Sentai Variranger!" by Project.R (???) Japanese Closing Theme: "Fight As One!" by Project.R (???) duets High & Mighty Color Category:Super Sentai Category:Toei Category:Action Category:Tokusatsu Category:Crossover Television series